A Tangle of Fics
by Write-To-You
Summary: This is a group of the singularly most random Supergirl fanfictions in the universe. None of them go together, just to let you know. Pairings here are as follows: Kara/Winn (mostly that)- Winn/OC- Kara/James- Kara/Winn (friendship)- Max/Alex.
1. Falling Hurts

**Author's Note: Hello! This fanfiction needs some prefixing. It is a bunch of unrelated stories using a bunch of different pairings. Some of them are connected to the shows, some are not. This is also where I put the more…. T-ish stories, shall we say. I will let you know the paring, summary, any possible spoilers and rating before every story. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: It's not mine STILL, somehow!**

 **Relationship: Kara/Winn**

 **Spoilers: Falling (1x16)**

 **Summary: What might have happened if Winn had talked to Kara when she was affected by the Red K instead of Alex.**

 **Rating: K**

"Kara?" Winn peered into her apartment. He found her near her Supergirl window, as he called it, wearing a black, skin tight outfit. It looked like the one her Aunt Astra used to wear. "Uh, hey."

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping it would be someone important, like James."

Winn looked at her, stung. He knew that Kara wasn't herself, but still... every comment came from somewhere.

"Come on, you should have known you wouldn't have a chance against him. Next to James, you- you're nothing." Kara gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

Winn swallowed. "Kara, you're not yourself. There's this red Kryptonite stuff, it's taking over your brain."

"Don't you wish. You always wanted to be something more than a nerdy, annoying boy who could never stand up for himself, or make a name. You've shrunk to kissing _Siobhan_. That's an low, even for you."

"I broke up with Siobhan, just to let you know."

"Huh. Didn't think you were capable of taking a stand in anything."

Winn backed away, then turned around and ran, out the door, down the hall, shoving open the door to his apartment, feeling worse than he had after he kissed Kara. She had really thought all of that at some point? Winn felt sick. He blinked back tears and collapsed on his couch, burying his face in his hands.

 _A bit later, after Kara is back to normal:_

"Winn! _Winn_!" Kara raced into the main office room, skidding to a stop in front of Winn's desk. He wasn't there.

Groaning, Kara ran to the stairs, flying down them and into the Supergirl office. _There_. Winn looked up from the computer screen. "What?" His voice sounded dull, not like the usual perky happy tone he usually had.

Kara burst into tears. "I- Winn, please- I didn't mean it, any of it!"

Winn's face stayed blank. "Everything comes from something. And you were right. I am a nerd, and I'm nothing compared to James. Maybe if I just left it would be better for all of us."

Sobbing, Kara collapsed on the couch. Winn stood, watching her, until he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and sat next to Kara on the couch. She turned and buried her wet face in he chest, and he put his arms around her.

When Kara had calmed down considerably, flood of tears turned to a small trickle, she looked up. "Winn, please just listen to me."

Winn stayed silent, and Kara took that as a sign to go on. "Everyone has these thoughts, don't they? That's what Alex said. When your annoyed, or angry, the thoughts that pop into your head about everybody, not just the person who you're upset at, are always terrible, even if you don't mean a single one."

Shrugging, the I.T. still didn't speak, and instead looked down at his hands

"Winn, say something, please!" A fresh wave of tears overtook the young woman, and she blinked rapidly.

Winn looked up. "What can I say? What you said hurt."

"So you'll never forgive me?" It looked like an iron door had slammed down over Kara's face. Here tears stopped, and she sat back, devoid of all emotion.

But Winn smiled a little, "I never said that. If you're sure that you don't think those things."

"I don't, Winn, I don't!" Tears came once again, and Kara threw her arms around him and, spur of the moment, kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Winn grinned. "So, now do you think I'm nothing compared to James?"

Kara grinned back, "I think I'm going to have to check again, just in case..."

 **Author's Note: So, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Tell me what you think…?**


	2. Metros and Annalise

**Author's Note: Hellooooo! Here's is the next chapter.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Spoilers: None**

 **Paring: Winn/Annalise (my OC)**

 **Summary: Winn meets a very pretty girl on the metro and lands in a slightly awkward position with her (literally)**

Winn boarded the metro and sat in his usual seat- the only one left. As he did, though, an older woman came on and looked around for where to sit. Winn, being a gentleman, got up. "Here, Ma'am, you can have my seat."

His elder smiled at him, revealing yellowing teeth, "Thank you, young man. Not just anyone would do that." She looked around. "Now where is Annalise? ANNALISE!" The woman yelled down the metro steps, making everyone jump.

Winn grinned, thinking that Annalise was one of grannie's friends. But when a young woman about his age with flowing red curls and a cute nose sprinkled with freckles ran up the steps, his jaw dropped.

"Sorry, Gran." The girl smiled and side eyed Winn. "Just looking at the clouds." She looked around for a seat, and, finding none, grabbed a pole close to where Winn was standing.

After Winn had recovered slightly, he latched onto a pole himself, and listened to Annalise and her grandmother's conversation. "He offered me a seat!" 'Gran' said happily.

"That was nice." Annalise's smile grew, and she shot Winn a grateful look. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Winn laughed nervously, reaching up to rub behind his ear, a nervous habit he really needed to break.

Annalise smiled at him with a little tilt to her head, and Winn melted inside. He looked out the window so she wouldn't see his reaction.

Annalise, on the other hand, kept staring. She thought the young man across from her was exceedingly good looking, and obviously a good person if he gave his seat to an elderly woman he didn't even know.

So focused on Winn was she, that Annalise wasn't holding onto her pole very tightly, and the next thing she knew the metro had come to a hard stop, and she was tumbling forward, straight into Winn.

Winn grabbed her arm instinctively, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. That's when they realized what position they were in. Annalise's face was inches from Winn's, and one of his hands was on her shoulder, one near her elbow. Annalise had grabbed his shoulder when she fell, and her hand had stayed there.

Both of them turned bright red and stepped away from each other. As a few people got off, Winn, Annalise, and Annalise's grandmother not included, the latter leaned over and whispered to her granddaughter, "He cute!"

"Gran!" Annalise protested, blushing harder and glancing over at Winn to see whether he'd heard. Winn had, but he pretended not to and kept listening.

"I think you should ask him on a date. He's so much nicer than that Jim boy, or whatever."

"I just met him Gran. I don't even know his name. For all we know he could be some sort of creeper or something! Or he might already have a girlfriend. Now shush."

Winn almost chocked. She thought he was a creeper! Well, he'd show her.

The bus stopped again, at Winn's stop, and he noticed that Gran and Annalise we getting off here, too. Huh. He walked over to Annalise grandmother and held out a hand. "Those stairs can be tricky." He said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, the can!" Gran agreed, sending Annalise a pointed look. "What's your name, you nice young man?"

"My name is Winn Schott Jr. It's very nice to meet you."

Gran took his arm and he helped her down the steps of the metro and then back up into sunlight. "My name is Isabella. I'm Annalise's grandmother."

"I'm Annalise." Annalise said unnecessarily, then blushed. "Annalise Marie."

"That's a very pretty name." Winn complemented. "Where are you headed?"

"She's going to CatCo. Going to get a job."

"Well isn't that just perfect." Winn smiled. "That's actually where I work."

Isabelle patted his hand and let go of his arm. "Thank you again. Good luck, my darling." Annalise kissed her cheek and the old woman walked off.

Winn, not wanting to be creepy, waved and walked off. Annalise followed him awkwardly. "I'm- uh, guessing that you heard our conversation. Gran doesn't really know how to whisper anymore." She gave a little giggle, and Winn laughed.

"Yeah, I did."

Annalise sighed. "I don't _actually_ think you're a creeper, you can just never be too sure, you know? It's a big city, and we just moved here, so I'm not really used to it. Speaking about that, I don't know how to get to CatCo, would you be able to help me?"

"Sure." Winn smiled and turned the corner. "It's that really tall building." They walked a few minutes in silence.

"So," Annalise said, trying to find something to say. "What job do you have there?"

"I.T." Winn told her. "What job are you trying to get?"

"Believe it or not, assistant I.T.!" Annalise beamed at him. "Maybe you can, I dunno, show me around and stuff."

"Of course. I can introduce you to some of my friends, too. They're great people. By the way, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh!" Annalise squeaked.

Winn struggled to keep from laughed again, and was relieved when they reached CatCo.

Holding the door open for his new acquaintance, which made her smile, the two of them walked toward the elevator. They reached the top floor with a ding, and made their way over to Winn's desk- and Cat's office.

"I'm so nervous." Annalise bit her lip. "How do I look?" She turned to Winn.

"A little frazzled, but cute."

Annalise turned bright red. "Stop." She tucked on of her curls self-consciously behind her ear. "Any advice?"

"Be yourself." Winn had said the same exact thing to Kara two years before. He smiled remembering it. "Now go."

Annalise took a deep breath, and stepped towards the office. Kara had come up behind Winn, and now tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. "Who's she?"

"Just someone I met on the metro." Winn said evasively. "Her names' Annalise, and she's going to become the assistant I.T. if this goes well."

"She pretty." Kara commented, side-eyeing him.

"I hadn't noticed." Winn responded loftily.

"Sure..." Kara rolled her eyes and sat down, Winn following suit.

After about 15 minutes Annalise came out of Cat's office looking frazzled. She immediately walked over to Winn's desk and started talking to him like she had known him for years. "She is a monster."

"I know." Winn agreed. "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, thank goodness. She made me _recalibrate_ her computer." Annalise shook her head in disbelief. Winn laughed, and she glared at him. "This isn't funny."

"When do you start?"

"Today, apparently. She told me to sit across from you- I am the assistant I.T., after all."

"Sweet!" Winn said happily. "There are extra chairs in the supply closet downstairs, I help you get one."

James came over to Kara's desk as the two of them walked off. "Who's she?"

"Someone Winn met on the metro, according to him. She's the new assistant I.T."

"He seems to like her."

"Yeah. Time to do some matchmaking?"

James laughed, and leaned down to kiss her. "Let him do it. He'll figure it out."

James was right. By the time the week was over, Winn had asked Annalise on a date, and they were seen as the cutest couple in CatCo. And, of course, Isabella got to gloat.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I love Annalise :)**


	3. You're Better then you Think

**Author's Note:**

 **Summary: Winn stands up to Cat on Kara's behalf and gets more then he bargained for.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Spoilers: None**

 **Pairing: Kara/Winn**

Cat was in a bad mood. It was never fun when she was in a bad mood. She lashed out at everyone for no good reason, and the entire office left at the end of the day feeling bad about themselves.

"Kira!" Cat barked as she exited her elevator, "Where is my latte?"

"Right here, Mrs. Grant." Kara said, hurrying over to her boss, and handing her the Styrofoam enclosed drink.

Cat took a sip. "It's cold, Kira. _And what have I told you about cold drinks?!_ "

"Sorry, Mrs. Gr-"

"Oh, just shut up you worthless assistant. I don't know why I keep you here."

Kara simply rolled her eyes, the insult bouncing off her. Unfortunately, someone else heard what Cat said.

Winn jumped out of his chair, outraged, his fear for Cat disappearing as his anger appeared. "How can you even say that? Kara works for you like a _slave_ , and all you do to repay her is mispronounce her name every chance you get! You-"

" _Winn._ " Kara said firmly. He stopped his rant.

"Do you _really_ think that you can say that and get away with it?" Mrs. Grant growled. "Well, you know what, Wit? You are nothing but a worthless I.T., who I only keep around because you are unnaturally good with computers. You will _never_ find a place in the world, because you don't bring anything else to the table. Now you better shut up before you lose your lame little job."

Winn turned abruptly, and walked out of the room. Kara glanced at her boss, shocked and disgusted, before following him.

Kara found Winn on the porch, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She went over and stood next to him. "Hey." Winn didn't respond. "Winn, you know that she doesn't mean it. It's _Cat_ for goodness sakes. She's, like, the devil incarnate."

Winn gave a little laugh, and lifted his head up. "I don't see how you manage it. Her comments don't bother you at all!"

"Well... I wouldn't say _that_. Some hurt more than others. She threatens my job nearly every day, so I really don't get that worried."

"She might be right though." Winn said quietly.

"No, Winn, she's most certainly not right!" Kara said, spinning him around. "She's just a mean old cow. You have to take everything she says with a grain of salt. But, uh..." She looked at her feet. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Hey, why keep me around?" Winn asked.

"Because you're amazing." Kara responded smoothly. She put her arms around his neck, and quickly pressed their lips together. Then she turned and left the porch.

Winn stood for a bit, a hand to his mouth, trying to figure out if it had actually happened.

 **Author's Note: REVEIW! SERIOUSLY, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE SOMETHING IN THAT LITTLE BOX AND PRESS THE REVEIW BUTTON. Guys, I promise, it's not that hard.**


	4. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Helloooooo Lovelies! I got a great reaction to Kara and Winn fics, so here's another. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Summary: Winn has nightmares after Kara gets attacked by the Black Mercy.**

 **Pairing: Kara/Winn**

 **Spoilers: Sort of 1x13…. sort of**

 **Rating: T (** ** _because_** **they sleep together. And not what all you mind-in-the-gutter folks just thought of. The** ** _innocent_** **sleeping together. Gosh :)**

Winn slumped on the couch, eyes closing slowly as he rubbed his forehead.

"You ok?" Kara asked, coming over to sit next to him. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No. Just tired." Winn gave a small smile.

"You've been working too hard at work, haven't you?" Kara accused.

"Head I.T. is a bit more than I thought, but it pays better." Winn admitted. "I, uh, also haven't been getting the best of sleeps lately."

Kara sat up more to look him in the face better. "Why not?" She asked, concerned.

Winn looked at the floor. "No- no particular reason."

"How long has this happened?"

"Uh, since you came back from the Black Mercy." Winn muttered, looking like he _really_ didn't want to be talking about that right then, or, better yet, ever.

"You're having nightmares too?" Kara said quietly.

Winn looked up, startled by her accurate guess. "How did you know? Wait... 'too'? Have you been having nightmares?"

"Every once and awhile. So you _are_ having nightmares?"

"Every night." Winn said.

Kara nodded. "What about?"

Winn sat up more, too. "Do you know how scary it was? Seeing you there, lying so still, it freaked me out. Every night when I close my eyes... I see your face... I dream that you never woke up. That you were gone forever." Winn rubbed his eyes angrily.

Pulling him into a hug, Kara sighed into Winn's hair. "I'm not going to leave you, Winn. Ever."

He pulled away from the embrace and kissed her. Unfortunately, a huge yawn forced them apart. "Sorry." Winn said, both of them laughed slightly.

"Seriously, Winn. Try to get a good sleep tonight."

" _I_ know that you aren't leaving me, but my subconscious doesn't."

"Then you stay here on my couch, and if you have a nightmare I will be right down the hall."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Positive." Kara smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed, you go over to your apartment and do the same."

The two of them went their separate ways. Winn changed into sweatpants and a short-sleeve shirt, and Kara got into fleecy pajama bottoms and a shirt that had a little bunny rabbit on it.

Winn smiled when he saw it. "Only you could pull that off."

"Why thank you." Kara said, nodding. She pressed her lips to his for a long goodnight kiss. "Night sweetie."

"Good night, my love." Winn grinned, and laid down on Kara's pull out couch, where a makeshift bed was formed. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off...

... _She lay, her eyes were closed and her face was pale. No breath moved her chest. Winn stared in disbelief._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Hank told him. "She's gone." Alex was crying, and so was James. Winn ran. He ran and ran, trying to get rid of the empty, aching feeling in his chest. Kara couldn't be gone. No.. no... no..._

"No.. no..." Winn moaned tossing and turning. Then he sat up with a gasp, soaked in sweat. He buried his face in his hands, shaking all over. Just like every night. Kara came blearily in. She saw her boyfriend trembling on the couch, and figured he had had another nightmare. Sighing sadly, Kara walked over to him. She sat down and gently rubbed his back.

Winn looked up, startled. "Kara-" His voice broke.

"It was just a dream, Winn. I'm right here." Kara murmured into his ear, pulling him towards her, and rocking him back and forth. She felt Winn's breathing hitch slightly, and her shirt became damp with his tears.

Kara sat, stroking Winn's hair, until he calmed down. "See? I'm right here. It's ok."

Winn nodded, looking embarrassed by his show of emotion. "Thanks." He lay down as if to go back to sleep, and Kara nudged him over. "Scoot. I'm staying." Then she blushed. "If it's ok."

"Fine by me." Winn said with a smile. He moved over a little bit, and Kara laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around his middle, and burying her face in his shoulder. Winn kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Neither of them had another nightmare that night.

 **Author's Note: Good? Bad?** **Review?**


	5. Nightmares Pt 2 (well… sort of)

**Hey, peeps. I am back.**

 **Summary: Kara has nightmares about Winn turning into the Toyman.**

 **Rating: T (only because they fall asleep together)**

 **Pairing: Winn/Kara (duh…)**

 **Spoilers: Sort of spoilers for episode 10.**

 _Winn stood in front of her, grinning maniacally, hair sticking up at weird angles, eyes glinting with crazy rage._

 _"_ _Winn- stop this." Kara pleaded. She was dressed in her Supergirl suit. The D.E.O. had told her that she had to put Winn in prison. They had said he was dangerous._

 _"_ _Oh,_ Kara _." Winn mocked, spitting out her name. "Did you_ really _think you could kill me? Your best friend?"_

 _"_ _What happened to you?" Kara murmured. "You used to be such a good person."_

 _"_ _That was before I realized my full potential._ Nothing _can stop me now. I'm going to fulfill my father's wishes." He pressed a button on a remote, and the floor beneath Kara exploded. She was thrown ruffly back._

 _Kara wasn't physically hurt, but the pain inside- pain stemming from the fact that her best friend wanted to kill her- made her dizzy. He had said he would never hurt her. He had promised. "Winn... please." She whimpered._

 _Winn emerged out of the settling dust, holding a small dart filled with kryptonite in his hand. "Night night Kara..." He laughed humorlessly, and raised his hand..._

Kara sat up in her bed, shaking, tears streaming down her face. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her robe. She knew that she probably looked terrible- In her pajamas; bed-head; tears streaming out of her puffy eyes- but she didn't care. She had to see him. She had to see Winn.

Racing down the familiar path to Winn's apartment, Kara knocked loudly on the door, and waited for a few minutes.

Finally, the door opened, and a drowsy Winn appeared, shirtless. Kara suddenly felt silly. She looked at her feet. Why had she come here?

"Kara?" Winn said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong? Are you crying?" He tilted her chin to face him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Kara shook her head. "It's nothing. I- I'm sorry I woke you up."

Winn looked confused for a second, and then he cupped her face in his hands. "Anything that makes you cry isn't nothing, Kara. Tell me what happened."

Remembering her dream, and forgetting that he was shirtless, Kara threw herself at a surprised Winn with a chocked sob. Winn responded accordingly after a second of shock, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

He moved them inside and shut the door, leading the still sobbing Kara over to the couch and sitting down. She burring herself into his arms again, trying to calm down, trying to tell herself that it was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream...

Winn pulled away slightly, turning her face again to look him in the eye. "Kara, please tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me."

Kara flushed, looking guiltily away. "I- I had a dream. You had turned into the Toyman, and you- you tried to kill me-" Her voice broke again, and she heard Winn sigh. Kara looked up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll just go." She tried to get up, but Winn held her fast.

"Kara... I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" Kara looked up again, startled.

"Because I put this heavy weight on your shoulders. I shouldn't have told you that the Toyman was my dad. I shouldn't have worried you."

"Winn, no! No! That's not it at all." Kara protested. "I would have been mad if you _hadn't_ told me! I wouldn't mind having a nightmare every single day of my life if it meant that you would be ok trusting things in me."

Winn smiled a little. "You sure?"

"Positive." Kara told him, "I came here because I had to see you, see that it was just a dream. I know you would never turn into your father."

"Thanks." Winn pulled her to him again, and Kara felt her cheeks go red, suddenly realizing that he was shirtless. She swallowed. "What?"

"Uh, you, um..." Winn looked down at himself, and blushed. He quickly moved away from Kara, and she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything, wanting him to keep his arms around her. "No, Winn, it's ok!" She moved herself closer to him, and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She squirmed slightly so she was partially sitting in his lap, and he put his other arm around her.

"Kara?" Winn asked, and Kara could hear the smile and teasing air in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are we... snuggling?"

"I do believe so, Mr. Schott." Kara responded in a mock proper voice.

Winn pulled her closer and she felt him kiss her hair. "Ah, I love you." Then he realized what he had said. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, I love you too." Kara said smoothly, leaning up to give him a proper kiss on his lips.

The two of them stayed on the couch for awhile, before eventually, sleep overcame both of them, and they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 **Authors Note: Did'ja like it? Hate it? Do you want a Max/Alex one or a Kara/James one or a Winn/Annalise one or** **another** **Kara/Winn one next? LET ME KNOW SOOOOOOON!**


	6. Matchmakers

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I was exceedingly pleased with this one:**

James had a plan. He saw the way that Winn looked at Kara, and he saw the way Kara looked at Winn when she thought no one was looking. Key words: When no one was looking. James knew that she would never admit to liking Winn, without knowing for sure that Winn liked her back.

So, James knew what he had to do. He had to get the two of them alone in a room, or other enclosed, private space, for a half hour or more. Maybe, _maybe_ , then the awkward tension between them would disappear, and the 4 of them (James, Lucy, Kara and Winn) could have a few double dates together. That would be fun.

He would need help though, and knew the perfect person to ask. So, nabbing Kara's phone, he quickly wrote down Alex's phone number, and, as soon as it was safe, called her.

"Alex! Hi. This is James."

 _"_ _James! Is Kara ok?"_ Alex asked, immediately worried.

"Kara's fine. But I need your help."

 _"_ _Yeah? For what?"_

"I'm trying to make a plan to get Winn and Kara together. But I need your help, for a few things."

 _"_ _Kara and Winn together, huh. It would be nice to see them stop skirting awkwardly around their feelings. What do you have in mind?"_

James grinned. Convincing Alex was easier than her had expected. "Here's the plan..."

2 days, 4 hours, and about 25 minutes after the phone conversation, James put the first stage of his plan in action. He watched stealthily as Kara placed her cell phone on the table after he texted her. Then he walked over to her desk.

"Hey, Kara!" He said.

"Oh, hey James, I just got your text. What do you need help with?"

"There's this really heavy table in my office, would you be able to grab it and move it for me?"

"Of course." Kara said, smiling, and standing. Much to James' delight, she left her phone on the table. Before following her into his office, he grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag.

Next came Winn. He would be a easier. After watching him for a few days, James saw that Winn always left his phone in his tan shoulder bag while he worked, unless he needed it. James would use this to his advantage.

Winn got up for something or other, and James, checking no one was watching, crept towards his desk. He grabbed the bag, located the phone, and ran off, triumphant. Alex was waiting to put special chips in them that, when she pressed a button, would unable them to call anyone. It was time for stage 2.

Sitting at his desk, James texted his two friends using a group chat. _'Hey guys, I need you down at Super-office. Come quick, Alex needs to tell you something, and she can't be here for long. Use the elevator.'_

 _'_ _K'_ Came Winn's response.

 _'_ _B right there'_ Kara texted back.

James sat back in his seat. Stage 2 was complete, and all that he could do now was wait and see if fate wanted his two friends to get together. Turns out it did.

Kara walked quickly to the elevator, noticing Winn waiting for one, too.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh, hi!" Winn said, and rubbed behind his ear. Kara thought it was so cute when he did that.

The elevator opened, and both of them walked through at the same time, banging into one another. Laughing nervously, Winn gestured for Kara to go through, and she went in, Winn following close behind.

Winn pressed the button for the 32 floor, and Kara bounced on her toes, excited to see her sister. Then the elevator shuddered to a stop.

Both of them looked up at display that showed what floor they were on, and Winn furrowed his brow. "We're not their yet."

"The elevator must have a glitch." Kara said, annoyed, and pulled out her phone. "I'll call James." She pressed his number, but nothing happened. Then a little message popped up on her screen. _Sorry, we were unable to reach this number. A glitch prevents it._ "Huh?" Kara said, showing Winn her screen.

"Weird. Let me try." But the same thing happened to him. They tried a few more things, calling other people, calling each other, but nothing worked.

"I'll try texting." Kara paused. "Odd, that works."

James received her text. _'Hey r u getting this?'_

He quickly wrote back: _'Yeah why?'_

Winn jumped in on the conversation. _'The elevator stopped and our calls aren't going through'_

 _'_ _We're stuck in here.'_

 _'_ _Don't worry.'_ James texted. _'I'll tell Alex and try to get u guys out. Hang tight. It will probably take a while, so u might as well get comfy. C u soon!'_

Kara glanced away from her phone, and turned it off, slowly sliding down the wall to sit. "I guess all we can do is wait." She sighed.

"Can't you, like, brake open the doors and fly us down?" Winn asked hopefully, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"No, that would be _way_ too suspicious. What would our rescuers think if the door was broken and we were gone? How would we explain that?"

Winn's face fell and he sat next to her. "What should we do now?"

"Any deep dark secrets you've been wanting to tell me recently?"

It was meant as a joke, but Winn's face flushed dark red. "What? No! Why on earth would you think that?"

"I was kidding, Winn." Kara giggled. "Why? That sounds an awful lot like you _do_ have a secret."

"I, uh, um... no. Nothing, uh, comes to mind." Winn laughed nervously.

Kara sighed. She had been hoping maybe... but no. They were just friends, and Winn would never see her as anything more.

Winn nudged her shoulder. "What about you? Anything you've been longing to tell me?"

Kara blushed, too, and Winn noticed. "Would I be correct in saying we both have something that we don't want to say without hearing the other person say it first because it could possibly change us and we don't want to ruin everything but the other person feels the same way so nothing will ever get said?" He said, very fast.

After thinking over that last sentence for a second, Kara nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Then lets say it on the count of three."

"You sure?"

"Yes. One... Two... Three: You want to go on a date with me?"

At the same time Kara blurted. "I like you more than a friend."

They stopped and stared at each other for a second, then both leaned forward to meet each other in a kiss.

James, watching through a tiny camera, cheered and bumped fists with Alex. Their plan had worked.

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? Reviews are love!**


	7. Overprotective

**Author's Note: Ah yo yo yo yo yo what time is it? Fanfic time! (anyone get that?)**

 **Summary: Winn becomes and overprotective sweetheart when he miss-hears Kara's explanation of why he's crying.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Paring: Kara/Winn Friendship**

 **Spoilers: Sorta for 1x12...**

Kara ran into the office and threw herself down in her chair, face red, and tears streaming out of her eyes. Winn stood up and rushed over to her.

"Gosh, Kara! What's wrong? Is Alex ok?"

Kara nodded. "I was _such_ an idiot." She whimpered.

"Why do you say that?" Winn said confusedly.

"I did- he- what did I _do_?!" Kara broke into a fresh wave of tears. "I broke up with him!"

Winn knew who "he" was. It was Adam. And unfortunately for everyone, he heard "he broke up with me", not, "I broke up with him". In a fit of protective rage for his best friend, Winn looked around for the offending man.

There he was, standing just inside Cat's office. With his boss nowhere to be seen, Winn ran in and pushed Adam against the wall. "How _dare_ you hurt her!" He growled.

"Dude! What the heck!" Adam tried to push him off. "What are you talking about?"

"You broke up with Kara. You _hurt her_. _No one_ is allowed to hurt her."

"Geez, you've got it all wrong. _She_ broke up with _me_."

Winn stepped back with a surprised look on his face and released his grip on Adam. "Oh, sorry."

"So I take it she's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you." Winn put his hand on Adams shoulder and shook his head. "She sure knows how to break a heart. There I am sitting at my desk telling her I love her, and then she simply walks away. It's rough, man."

Adam gave him a weird look. "Sure." Then he walked off. Winn sat calmly back down at his desk. Kara was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"What was that?" She she asked incredulously, gesturing towards Cat's office and then at Adam.

"He made you cry." Was all Winn said. "No one gets to do that."

Kara smiled, and shook her head, the last of her tears drying up.

 **Author's Note: Everyone else say "aww" at the end of that? ME!**


	8. All I want is a Hug

**Author's Note:**

 **Summary: Winn comforts his best friends in the events post Black Mercy.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Kara/Winn Friendship**

 **Spoilers: 1x13**

She had thought she was fine. But after everything: Awakening from the Black Mercy, fighting Non, seeing Astra die before her very eyes, having her friends and sister over, she really hadn't gotten a chance to just breath.

But now, everyone was gone, and she was alone in her dark, quiet room. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to be alone right now, either. But who could she call? Her first thought was Alex... but after everything, Kara was pretty sure that Alex deserved a long nights sleep. And she certainly wasn't going to call J'onn.

James? No. Everything had been slightly awkward with him lately. Dating Lucy but still acting like he liked her was so confusing. And Kara wasn't sure that she felt entirely comfortable crying in front of him.

So that left Winn. He seemed like a good candidate. The two of them may had had that bump in the road with him kissing her and confessing his undying love, but now that Kara knew that he was ok with just being friends they were closer than ever.

Winn might not have been the best at finding the right words to say, but he had been there to comfort her when she was in her lowest. He knew that just keeping quiet and letting her cry was sometimes more valuable than intense words of wisdom. And Winn could give a pretty good hug.

Kara pulled out her phone. 'Winn can u come over? Want to talk :('

Winn texted back almost immediately. 'Of course I'll b right there'

Kara smiled at his puppy-like devotion and put her phone away. There was a knock at the door soon after, and she opened it to reveal her friend.

"Hey." He grinned and came inside. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

" _Winn_." Kara groaned, throwing herself down on the couch and he followed, laughing.

"What did you want to talk about? You ok?"

"I don't know... I guess I just wanted a hug."

"I can do a hug." Winn held out his arms and Kara curled herself into them, breathing in his familiar scent and relaxing. Now that she knew that doing this wasn't leading him on she was ok with doing this kind of thing, and so was he.

"I'm sorry that had to happen." Winn murmured in her ear.

"Me too." Kara sighed, tears pricking behind her eyelids as she thought about her mom, dad, and aunt, alive and happy.

"It's not fair for you to have to go through losing them all over again." Winn continued quietly. "And I thought _my_ past was sad." He let out a short, humorless laugh, and Kara pushed her face closer to his shoulder.

Winn stroked Kara's golden hair as a few more tears leaked out of her eyes, before she lost it completely and broke into heart-wrenching sobs. Winn sat quietly and just held her. She was suddenly very glad that she had picked him to come comfort her.

After, a very long time it seemed, the torrent of tears stopped and Kara was reduced to a sniffling, teary mass in Winn's arms. Even after that he sat and held her, murmuring soft nothingness in her ear until she was ok again.

Then Kara sat up and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." Winn gently wiped the rest of her tears away with his sleeves. "You good now?"

"I think so." As Winn pulled her in for one last hug, Kara smiled. She was so lucky to have him as her friend.

 **Author's Note: Did you** **…** **like it? Please** **Review!**


	9. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Winn/Annalise (OC)**

 **Summary: Winn makes Annalise's birthday a very special day indeed.**

 **Spoilers: None**

Annalise walked to her desk on her birthday, feeling a little depressed because her father hadn't called. Not that it was unusual- after her mom went crazy and committed suicide, he had broken off a lot of contact with his daughter. She looked a lot like her mom, and it had just hurt too much for him.

Annalise's depression increased 10fold when she saw that Kara and Winn were both gone from their desks. Kara was understandable- she was always running errands for Cat- but where was Winn? He hadn't forgotten it was her birthday... had he?

A small card, propped up on her desk, was the only response she got. Annalise picked it up and read the writing. _'A very happy Birthday to the most beautiful woman in the world! ~Someone who loves you'_

Annalise cocked her head to one side. Winn must have been in CatCo if he had placed this note, so why wasn't he at his desk? What was that man up to?

Decided to let it go for now, to not have to face Cat's wrath, Annalise sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer, and noticed that she had 5 e-mails.

"Ooh! Birthday messages?" She clicked her e-mail app, as saw what she had: 1 message from Apple about some sort of new tablet (cool, but nothing that interesting), 2 notifications from Facebook that people had liked her post with Winn, (probably he and Kara), 1 message from her older sister saying happy birthday (yay!), and, what was this? An e-mail from someone she didn't recognize.

She clicked on it. _'Sometimes we all have secrets- and I'm glad I don't have to keep this one from you. You know where to go. ~Someone who loves you'_

That was easy. As soon as they had started dating, Winn had let her in on Kara's secret identity. She had felt so special to be let into the small group that knew.

Grinning now, Annalise ran down the steps two at a time and burst into the secret office downstairs. No one was there.

Annalise looked around, puzzled, until she a piece of paper stuck with smily duck tape above the computer displays. She stood on her tiptoes and read: _'Brilliant as well as everything else I see! You never cease to amaze me. How does lunch sound? The usual spot. ~Someone who loves you'_

Annalise clapped her hands in excitement. She couldn't wait for lunch.

When her break time came, Annalise took the bus straight to Noonans. No one was at her and Winn's usual table. She sat down with a thoughtful expression on her face.

A young waitress came over, surprising her by placing a small card on the table. "I was told to give this to you by a cute young man. I'm guessing you're Annalise?"

"Yeah." Annalise said with a friendly smile.

"What can I get you today, Annalise?"

After Annalise had ordered, she opened the note. _'Sorry I couldn't make it for lunch. I had to catch up on some work. Maybe dinner? My place. ~Someone who loves you'_

Annalise grinned. She was practically buzzing with excitement.

Winn was definitely setting a higher rack for boyfriends at CatCo.

 **Author's Note: Like it? I think I'll do a Lexwell one next** **…** **.**


	10. Doomsday

**Author's Note: So I know this is short, but it just sorta popped into my head. Reference to DW, and if you don't know the show, you won't get it.**

 **Summary: It's too short to have a summary.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Spoilers: For Doomsday, a DW episode. Sorta.**

Winn stared blankly in shock before sniffing loudly and wiping his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had left her!

Winn looked down miserably down at his hands. He knew it wasn't his fault, and that he hadn't had a choice, but it still hurt. How could he have left her?

Winn swiped at his eyes again. There was only one thing to do. He picked up his phone.

"Kara!"

"What? Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying." Kara responded.

"I'm not fine! He left her!"

"Oh, Winn, you didn't..."

"I could't help it, Kara. I watched Doomsday!"

 **Author's Note: I'm not kidding. It was the first film/book I have EVER cried because of. Oh my gosh that** **episode!**


	11. Shirtless

**Author's Note: I know, right? Back to this story, now!**

 **Summary: Alex sees Max in a very** **…** **revealing situation.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Spoilers: None**

 **Pairing: Max/Alex**

Alex banged on Maxwell Lords door as if her life depended on it. It sort of did, actually. Max, inside, peered through the keyhole to see who it was. He considered something for a moment, then opened the door with an evil smirk. "Agent Danvers! What brings you to my door so late in the evening?"

Alex, about to launch into a hurried explanation, stopped when she saw Max. Correction. She stopped when she saw a _shirtless_ Max. A _very_ shirtless Max. And, oh gosh, he had _abs_. Alex stared... and stared... and stared... and finally wrenched her eyes back up to his face. "Your not wearing a shirt." It wasn't a question.

"And you like it." Again, not a question. Alex turned the darkest shade of red Max had ever seen anyone turn.

"I- I- what? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I- what are you talking about?"

The grin on Max's face spread, until he had a striking resemblance to the Grinch. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you stared at _not my face_ , mind you, for 2 minutes straight?"

"I did not!" Sounding very un-Alex like, Max began to see what she might have been like as a teenager.

"Time flies when you're fantasizing about someone." He teased.

"Ha. In you dreams, Max." Alex huffed, turning an even darker shade of red.

"No, I do believe we were talking about yours." Oh, he was so enjoying this.

Alex simply stuttered some unintelligible nonsense. Max smirked. Alex blushed. They could have done it forever, but Alex eventually remembered what she was there for. "I- we- the D.E.O. needs your help." She told him, staring stubbornly over his right shoulder. "There's this alien invading downtown National City, and I remembered that you had those suits..."

15 minutes later Max had put a shirt on and they where on their way.

 _3 hours later..._ Alex was lounging on a bench on the D.E.O., using Max's shoulder as a pillow.

"Thanks for saving my life... again." Max said, a small smile playing around his mouth.

"Why else would you keep me around?" Alex shrugged, eyes flying open when grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around to face him.

"Because I can do this:" He pressed his mouth hungrily to hers. Alex wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to get him as close as possible. Max slid his hand under her shirt a little ways, laying a hand on her stomach. Alex moaned, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"Max." She panted, breaking the kiss with effort. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am." Max pressed kisses down her neck. "What about?"

Alex moaned. "I do prefer you shirtless."

 **Author's Note: I do hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
